


Changes

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Blind Character, Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-09-27
Updated: 2003-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Taylor has a car accident his girlfriend is left blind.
Relationships: Taylor Hanson/Original Female Character(s)





	Changes

Taylor was in his hospital room with Isaac.

"Ike how is Ashley?" He asked about his girlfriend. She was with him when he wrecked and now she was blind.

"Why don't you go see Tay?"

"I can't it's my fault she can't see. She blames me," Taylor said as he looked out the window.

"Tay no she doesn't,"

"Yes she does. How could she not," He said sighing as he thought about her.

He could see her brown hair and brown eyes probably full of pain because of him.  
**********************************************************************

Ashley sat up in her hospital bed. She was starting to get used to not having her sight. She sighed to herself.

"Ashley honey."

"Mom," Ashley said smiling.

"Guess what. You get to come home today."

"Really," She said with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah as long as you walk with your cane and come back to the hospital every month for check-ups."

"Wow," Ashley said as she smiled to herself.

She slowly got up and grabbed her cane. Moving it around and going down the hall. She had to tell Tay.

She could hear Tay's voice and followed it until she entered a room.

"Taylor?"


End file.
